Sing Me Something Soft
by rippedattheseams
Summary: Sing me something soft, sad and delicate, or loud and out of key .... Sing me anything
1. runaway

I had a dream something like this so i decided to turn it into a story. Just so i don't get sued..... I don't ownSesshomaruor anybody else in Inuyasha

She ran blinded through the forest trying to escape. Escape from the light, from the warmth, from _them._ 'I just wanted to be left alone, to stay hidden in darkness forever'. The moon cast over her, like a guardian of the night, as she wondered past forests, hills, streams, and mountains. Hours had past but she kept moving. A sudden calmness fell upon her as the sky began to weep, calming her down and finally slowing her pace to a stop. The rain fell on her body, soaking her head to foot but the rain droplets that hit her soon turned from clear blue to red. She had been so intent on getting away that she had forgotten about her wounds, but she didn't care. She was so tired but refused to let her body rest, afraid that she would wake up and find herself still in _there_ controlled…. afraid that all this would have been just another dream of freedom.

She kept walking until dawn when her legs finally gave way from exhaustion. Cold, hunger, tired, lost, and in pain…. her body began to shut down. As her heartbeat steadied and eyes began to close shut… she felt something. Going against her body's plea for sleep, she opened her eyes to find two golden orbs staring straight back at her. Her body finally went on without her consent for sleep as she slipped into unconsciousness but not before catching a glimpse of silver hair and…a crescent moon?


	2. He who?

She was alone. Nothing was anywhere, no one was here but her. Everything seemed so dark. She knew she should be feeling hungry or exhausted but, for some reason, she felt nothing. Nothing… nothing of what, emptiness. She tried to stand put her body felt as if

it was made of lead. She was helpless, unprotected, alone. What else was new…

Her eyes jetted opened, blood rushed to her head making her go light headed as she forced her body to wake up. Darkness filled the sky, she must have slept through the whole day. Holding her upper body up with her hands, she noticed she wasn't where she had fallen asleep. There was a dying fire in the clearing where she was, forest surrounded her. The flames were fighting to stay burning but it was obvious that the effort was useless since, little by little, the warmth and light of the fire was shrinking.

What caught her eyes the most was the angelic creature on the other side of the fire. His face was soft as he slept, silver hair flowed down past his shoulders with purple stripes on either side of his face. There in the middle of his forehead was a beautiful crescent moon that just added to his perfection. His body was well muscled, covered in elegant, expensive-looking white clothes with a fur pelt around one shoulder and spiked armor on the other. A sword sat at his side, resting on his waist. He himself was in a sitting position with his back resting on the trunk of a tree.

She guessed he was the one who brought her here. Pushing herself to stand only resulted in her falling back down. Her body was malnourished and sore, still tired from her run away. Then it finally hit her, she had escaped, she was free but for some reason she still felt like an empty shell. Why? She had finally gotten away… so why did she feel so blank?

She couldn't help herself from yawning, her body was still too tired to work. Clearing her mind, she let herself drift back into sleep. Wondering over and over in her head… ' Why do I still feel so empty? '.

The sound of birds' chirping woke her up from her doze. By the looks of the sky it was only about an hour after dawn, so early in the morning. She noticed that the fire she saw during the night was now nothing but ashes. Looking past the fire, only an indent in the grass proved that the angelic man was not part of some dream of her's. Her savoir left without her ever being able to give her thanks. If he never came, she probably would have been easy prey for the wolfs during the night.

Sighing to herself since there was no reason to think on it since he already left and there is nothing she could now. Finding the strength somewhat return to her, she stood up, ready to leave. She finally realized she had nowhere to go. Everything she every knew was what she just ran from. She was alone in the world. Maybe this was why she felt empty, she just didn't know.

Deciding the best place to go was west, the opposite direction from where she came, she took a few steps in that direction when she stopped dead in her tracks. The man from the night before jumped down, from where she didn't know, and walk toward her. " I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. What business do you have here?" His voice was cold as ice with his molten yellow eyes locked with her own misty gray blue eyes.

The only thing she could think to say was " My name is Rin, and I'm not sure."

srry i took so long to update. It's short but i promise to have more by the end of the week. I'm a slow person at everything. I don't own anybody in my story. I'm a loser...


End file.
